The present invention relates to a power-factor improvement device, and more particularly to such a power-factor improvement device, which greatly improves the power factor of the electric appliance at the load of AC power supply.
The electric appliances (for example, lighting fixtures, power equipment, air-conditioning systems, and etc.) at the loads have different power factor. The higher the power factor is, the higher the effective power value and the better the quality of the consumption of power supply will be. On the contrary, the lower the power factor is, the higher the consumption of wattless power and the poorer the quality of the consumption of power supply will be.
Nowadays, due to the upsurge of environmental protection concept and the fact that useful natural resources have become more and more less, we must use currently available resources in the best efficient way. "Power supply" is one of the requisite resources in our daily life. It is most urgent to provide a method of efficiently using the resource of power supply.